cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Keene
David Keene (age unknown) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Extreme Keene. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). Keene is married to fellow HWE wrestler, Dani 2 Dope. Keene is one of the original members of HWE. He has also died and come back to life, thanks to the Crow. HWE 2006 Season Dave debuted with a look very similar to how he looks outside of the ring. He also went under the name Violent Dave Keene. In his first match he fought Steve Larkins Jr. in a steel cage match, which he lost. In the following match he fought IC champ Ian Blair. He won the IC title from Ian after a low blow. He then aided his then girlfriend Dani at Judgement day to win the women's title. Keene then took part in the Legends vs Homies vs Juggalos tournament. His first round opponent was the "Nature Boy" Ric Flair, whom he lost to after Ric possum pinned him. Keene had a chance to turn his luck around in the Battle of the Homies tournament, fighting Nate Willard in the first round in Hell in a Cell. He gained a needed win in the cell and moved onto round 2.Keene then fought his friend Juggalo Joe in round 2 in a hardcore match. JJ got the better of him with a roll up.Keene then fought HWE champion John Cena and Jeff Verdern in a ladder match for the HWE title at Homiemania. Keene turned all of his bad luck around when he won his first HWE title that night. To celebrate the conclusion of the season, Keene and Dani got married. 2007 Season Keene had his first HWE title defense against Jim "WTF" Waskul at the first ppv of the year, Homielash. Keene proved he was ready to be champ and successfully retained the title. Keene then fought Juggalo Joe on raw the following night, where Keene lost. The following monday, Keene failed to win a four way battle royale for #1 contendorship to the 420 belt. At Homieslam, Keene won the Intercontinental tile in triple threat match. Keene then defended his new title in a triple threat TLC match on smackdown against Ian Blair and Steve Larkins Jr, where he managed to hold onto it. At Taboo Tuesday, Keene unsuccessfully defended the IC title against Anal Angel and Chris Benoit in a steel cage. On the next smackdown before Homiemania, Keene tried to win the 420 belt in a tournament but was unsuccessful again. At Homies Way Out, Keene defeated his wife Dani in a ladder match to get his first US title. At Homiemania that year, he got revenge on Anal Angela and beat her in a title for title match to earn his third IC title and keep his US title. 2008 Season Keene began this season again defending a title. He fought Jeff Hardy in a ladder match for his IC championship, which he lost to the charismatic enigma. Keene then competed in a King of the Ring tournament. His first round oppoent was the Undertaker, whom he lost too. At the Homies Bash, Keene lost his US title in a triple threat match to Matt Dean. At Cyber Sunday, Keene got revenge by making Dean tapping out in their submission match and winning back his US title. Dave then competed in his first Homies Rumble, coming in at #29, but he did not win the match. At Homies way Out, Keene took on his old rival Juggalo Joe, making him tap out to the STFU. At Homiemania, Keene fought IC champion Indiana Dude in a title for title match, which Keene lost. 2009 Season On the first smackdown of the new year, new US champ Dani 2 Dope fought her husband Keene in a singles match., which Keene lost. After the match, The Red Skull dashed into the ring, bashed Dani over the skull and blew up John Cena's RV. With his wife and friend hurt, Keene stepped up to fight the Skull. This brave act ended up being his undoing, as the Red Skull mercilessly beat Keene and broke his neck with a gringo killer, killing him. Keene's death stunned many in HWE, as no one had been this hurt before. Keene miraculous returned at Homiemania that year, undead and alive, to challenge the very man who killed him to a US title match. But this match would be a Inferno match and Keene made Red Skull pay. After throwing him in the fire and winning the belt, Keene nailed RS with a gringo killer to kill him as well. Keene motioned shooting a gun at him, symbolizing "a eye for a eye." 2010 Season Keene began this season as a black skinned undead man. He made his first reappearance in the new SD GM's office, being stripped of the US title as his name wasn't on the contract. After his wife won her match, she tried to talk to him. She was stopped from getting answers as Vegas interrupted and gave her a warning. On the next Raw, Keene and Dani teamed together against Vegas and Ajack in a tag team match, which they lost. On the following smackdown, M forced Keene and Dani to watch Keene's death over again until keene snapped and M made him and Dani have a match, which Keene lost. At Homielash, Keene failed to win the HWE title in the three way Hell in a Cell match between Dani and Vegas. Following this defeat Keene began a mean streak, turning heel and attacking HWE champ Vegas. On the following Raw, Keene and Vegas signed a contract to have a HWE title match. Just then Dani 2 Dope returned from injury and the three had a triple threat match. Keene won the match by making his own wife tap out to the crossface. At Homies Judgement, Keene submitted to Vegas' submission, failing to win the HWE title again. Realizing his anger was misplaced, Keene came to his wife's rescue at the Homies Bash when she was locked in a steel cage with the Red Skull. Keene held him off long enough to allow Dani to escape the cage. Keene then fought this juiced up Skull and J in a #1 contender's match on Smackdown, which J won. Keene then fought the Red Skull in a steel cage match at Homieslam, which he lost again. Keene took on the God of War Kratos in a draft pick match following, which he lost as well. Seeing himself going nowhere and the danger looming, Keene aided the Crow in rescuing Natasha from M's clutches. Keene however was no match for the resurrected Red Skull's power at Armmageddon, where he suffered another defeat. Once again competing in the Homies rumble, Keene had a shot but failed to win. Keene and The Crow managed to defeat the Red Skull and Dead Skull at Homies Way Out, causing them to gain some momentum going into Homiemania. This year at Homiemania was a rematch, where Keene would fight the Dead Skull in a inferno match. The two fought evenly until the Dead Skull through Keene into the flames and sucked away his immortality.The Dead Skull almost killed Keene again if not for the intervention of The Grand Disciple, who saved Keene and allied himself with him. At the closing of the show, Keene was seen unconcious and hurt. 2011 Season Keene was missing for most of the 2011 season until the conclusion of M's Kombat. Keene is seen backstage, kissing Dani 2 Dope. Keene made his return at the WCW special, defending his wife when the US champ Grand Disciple tried to hurt her. The Grand Disciple then revealed he was the one who took out Keene last year and plans to finish the job. Keene and the GD meet at Homiemania that year for the US title. As Keene and GD fought, Dani got involved as well. Her over involvement caused GD to bash Keene with a chair, getting DQed, and getting her choke slammed through a table. Homiemania Revenge Tour Following his battle with the Grand Disciple, Keene and Dani went to Liberty City with the rest of the HWE roster. Here he meet T-bone, whom he asked to aid him in ridding HWE of the remnants of the broken Empire with his dominant Crow powers. After the match between TNT and 30/30-150, Keene ran off the attacking Disciple and Soul stalkers. Disciple came back later and attacked Keene from behind. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Championship (1 time) *HWE Intercontinental Championship (3 time) *HWE United States Championship (3 time) *HWE Hall of Fame (class of 2009) Category:CAW Category:HWE Category:Those who defied fate